The Siren Chronicle's: Siren's Song
by Vanessa1288
Summary: During the start of a new school year Martin gets assigned a partner to show around and he develops feelings for her. But at the same times he feels she is hiding something big. Meanwhile a great evil has awakened after being trapped in ice for millenia and threatens to destroy the world. A new masked superhero joins the fight with supernatural powers and things get weird.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character Siren/Vanessa.

Siren's Song

Chapter One

_Antarctica 12:00 am_

In a hidden cave inside a large glacier shaped like a skull, the quiet stillness of the night was broken by rumbling coming from inside the oddly-shaped glacier. At first it was nothing but a low vibration but it steady increased to and earth shattering quake. The floor of the glacial cave cracked and formed a large gorge. Then, as suddenly as it came, the earthquake stopped. Out from the gorge came a massive, icy hand. The hand latched onto side of the gorge and pulled to reveal a towering icy figure, its features hidden in the darkness of the ice cave.

"I am free. After so many centuries of being trapped in that icy prison, I am free to wreak havoc on this pitiful planet. But first, I need an army." The figure said in a deep rumbling voice raising a massive icy hand.

"Regenerae Froes!" The figure shouted, its hand glowing. Suddenly there was another rumble followed by thousands of icy hands breaking free from the surface of the ice. The figures rose up to show ice warriors clad in armour and wielding a variety of weapons. The giant smirked and formed an icy throne and sat.

"Now my minions, we have to train for there is a great battle to take place soon. My target is my beloved niece but first we must test her skill. So I will send a few of you to do battle with her but do not kill her. I need her alive for now." The ice giant said. This was accompanied by deep, evil laughter that shook the cave along the cheers of several thousand ice warriors.

...(Cue Martin Mystery theme song if you want to)...

_Torrington Academy 8:00am_

On campus it was opening day and as usual students were excited to start a new year. Some were old students and others were just starting. The new-comers were assigned a partner of the same grade and class to escort them around the school for two weeks until they got the hang of things. One boy in particular was very excited. He was so excited his tower of blonde hair was looking as fiery as his shirt.

"MARTIN MYSTERY!". The blonde, Martin, flinched as his name was screeched at such a high volume. This could only mean one thing, he was in some deep trouble with none other than his step-sister Diana Lombard, "Diana! Great to see you. So how's your day going?" Martin asked hoping to avert some of his half-sibling's anger.

Unfortunately the brunette was unmoved by this gesture. "What are you doing here jumping up and down like a toddler hyped up on sugar and caffeine?" She asked. Martin scoffed.

"Well let's see, one, new school year which means new girls to hit on, two, I got assigned a girl named Vanessa Marine she sounds cute, and three, because I can."

"You're so immature are girls the only things you think about?" Diana asked slightly annoyed.

Martin thought for a minute and said,"Yeah. Guess that explains why I don't think about you much."

Diana was _far _beyond annoyed. She turned a bright red and was practically steaming. _Aw crud. _Martin thought. _I should probably start running now. _So without another word Martin took off through the courtyard becoming a blur of yellow and red with another blur of brown and purple trailing close behind him. In his haste to escape his sister's wrath, he really didn't know where he was going. So, inevitably he crashed into someone ending inevitably in a crash accompanied by a sickening thud as two bodies hit the ground. Slightly dazed, Martin stood up to offer his victim a hand up. He gasps and feels his heart clench up. _Omg I just knocked out one of the most beautiful girls on the planet._ That was the truth the person he knocked down was a girl and had perfectly tanned skin, well, it looked tan but was probably her natural colour. She had thick, long wavy black hair and a perfect hourglass figure and thick curly eyelashes. She wore a short light blue sleeveless dress that only barely covered her butt with a slanted pink plastic belt along her waist, She had on black leggings that reached her ankles and white sneaker with pink highlights. She had on a pink headband and a silver charm bracelet. She was also out cold._ Never seen her before though. She must be new. I hope she's my partner for two weeks! _While Martin had been daydreaming Diana had caught up with him and because of the collision a small crowd formed around him and the fallen girl.

"Geez Martin look at what you did now! She's out cold." Diana exclaimed examining the girl.

"Well it's your fault for chasing me if you didn't none of this would have happend."

"You could have watched where you were going,"

"_You _didn't give me any time to!" Martin yelled.

Somewhere in the midst of all the noise the fallen girl's eyes fluttered opened and she moaned softly.

"Yo, Mystery! She's awake" someone in the now rather loud crowd yelled. Martin immediately dropped his argument with Diana and went to help the girl up. After lifting her up, he looked into the iciest blue eyes he had ever seen. They were so serene and steady as though they could see through your very soul... He was snapped out of his trance by the girl blinking. She was obviously in a daze too. Blushing they looked down and saw that they were still holding hands which they quickly withdrew from each other. They were both cherry-red.

Martin cleared his throat, "I'm seriously sorry I knocked you down and out. I was being chased by my step-sister." He said gesturing to Diana.

"It's okay, just a question are you sure a sixteen-wheeler didn't hit me instead of you?" the girl asked in a smooth clear voice.

Martin chuckled, "Positive."

The girl smiled and Martin felt his heart melt for sure. _I really hope she's my partner she's cute and funny. Please, please let her be my partner._

"My name's Vanessa by the way. Vanessa Marine." She said.

Martin could have let for joy. "Pleasure to meet you Vanessa. My name is Martin Mystery and I will be your partner for the next two weeks." He said smiling. Vanessa smiled too.

At that comment the crowd began to disperse feeling sorry for the poor girl who had to put up with Martin for two weeks. Only Diana stayed behind.

The two blushed when they realised they were staring at each other again. Diana smirked at the awkward couple.

"Ohm looks like Martin's got a girlfriend." Diana teased.

Martin turned even redder. "Diana she is not my girlfriend. I'm her partner and I have to show her around. Oh, and Vanessa this is my stepsister Diana."

"Nice to meet you." Vanessa said smiling sweetly.

"Likewise." Diana responded

"Okay," Martin said, "Let's start with a tour of the dorms which room are you in Vanessa?"

"88" she replied.

"Hey that's the dorm next to mine! It's a single room so you don't share with anyone you lucky duck!" Diana said.

"Okay so since you already know the dorms I guess you already know about the school and courses right?" Martin asked

Vanessa nodded in agreement.

"So the only thing left to talk about is me." Martin said with a grin and started a long speech about what an awesome guy he is. He talked about his talents, hobbies and interests. Vanessa stopped him when he started talking about the paranormal.

"Wait so you are actually into the paranormal and monsters and stuff?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes." Martin said. _Oh great we were getting along great now I'll get shot down because of my interest in the creepy stuff that freaks girls out._

Saying that what Vanessa said next shocked him was a severe understatement. "I do too! Thank goodness I found another fan of the weird."

"I know right!" After that they just starting hitting it off and talked about conspiracies, cover-ups and the general paranormal which made Diana sick. She pointed out that it was getting late and the better go to their dorms soon. The two girls said goodbye to Martin and went towards their dormitories.

"Hey Vanessa is it okay if I invite a couple of girls over for a sleepover at your place so you can get to know more people." Diana asked.

"Sure I'd like that. How's 7:30 sound?" Vanessa suggested.

"Great see you there!" Diana said as she and Vanessa went into the separate dorms.

Unbeknownst to them Martin followed them and heard all about their plans. He wanted to find out more about this beautiful girl Vanessa. He felt that there was more to her than met the eye. _Time to call in a favour from the Center. _He activated is U-watch and out came a hologram of a small bald alien. "Billy I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Torrington Academy 7:35 pm_

Martin Mystery was nervous. He was almost never nervous but tonight as he hid in the air duct above the centre of Vanessa's room with Billy and a high-tech video camera, he was nervous. Not only was he scared of what he would find out but he was also scared of what the girls might think of him if he was caught. Especially Vanessa. But he had to find out more about her, no matter what the cost.

"Billy, are we ready? The girls have started to arrive." Martin said.

"Sure Martin. We are fully running and operational. Are you sure this is a good idea? We could get caught." The alien in a human suit asked in a high pitched voice.

"I'm sure we will not get caught. Now be quiet the girls are coming."

At that moment the door opened revealing Vanessa in her Pyjamas which was a blue tank top with black shorts and her long wavy black hair was in a pony tail. She paused at the centre of her room, "Something seems off but what?" She looked all around her. Martin and Billy held their breath. If she was to look up they would be in big trouble. Just as Vanessa was about to look up there was a knock at the door. She paused for a minute before going to answer it. Martin and Billy started breathing again.

"Hello Diana welcome to my humble abode." Vanessa said sounding overdramatic.

"Hi Vanessa these are my friends Jenny and Darla." Diana said gesturing to her two companions. Diana wore a loose purple t-shirt and blue shorts.

Darla wore and orange tank top with red shorts. And Jenny wore a black shirt with black pyjama pants. "Nice to meet you." The two girls said.

"Same here." Vanessa replied.

The group of girls followed Vanessa to the centre of her room, right below Martin and Billy.

"So Vanessa, how are you liking the school so far? Anything interesting happen?" Jenny asked with a knowing look.

"Well I did get run over by Martin and got knocked out for about five minutes. Found out he liked the paranormal just like me." Vanessa replied.

"Hey girls! Let's play truth or dare! I'll go first. Vanessa truth or dare?" Darla asked

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into the bathroom and put on make-up like a clown."

Vanessa was surprised but went to the bathroom to perform the dare. 10 minutes later, looking very clown like, she sat down amongst the giggles of the rest of the group and shot Darla daggers with her strikingly blue eyes.

"My turn, Jenny, truth or dare."

"Truth."

Vanessa thought for a minute. "Tell me the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you in the school."

"Well, I walked out of the girls bathroom one day and everyone was giving me a strange look. When I asked what was up at the end of the day I saw I had TP suck to the bottom of my heels."

The whole group broke into a series of uncontrollable laughter. It was a miracle Martin and Billy were able to keep their poker faces on up in that vent.

"Okay. Okay. It's funny I know but now it's my turn. Diana."

"Truth."

"Okay what is the weirdest thing Martin has ever done?"

Diana thought for a moment. Martin had done some pretty wierd stuff and it was hard to think of the wirdest.

"Martin thought all the teacher had been replaced with fire demons once. So he poured liquid nitrogen on them. It took weeks to thaw them back out."

Everyone burst out laughing except for Vanessa. She was shaking her head back and forth as if she was disappointed. "What's wrong Vanessa?" Diana asked.

"Martin got it all wrong. When dealing with fire demons you don't freeze them suddenly like that. You freeze them slowly so the cold travels to their icy core completely freezing the. You're lucky they were not real or else we would NOT be having this conversation right now." Vanessa said.

All the girls stared at her in shock. Darla's glasses even fell off. Up in the vent Martin was stunned and Billy was looking at him in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his idol could make such a mistake. _Wow. There is definitely more to Vanessa than meets the eye._ Martin thought listening to the girl's conversation with increasing interest.

"What?" Vanessa asked looking back at three shocked faces.

"You are just like Martin maybe even more." Jenny said.

"Yeah even he probably doesn't know that. You guys are a match made in heaven." Diana said. Vanessa only blushed in response.

"Okay guys I think that is enough truth or dare. Let's have makeovers then." Darla suggested.

So for the next half hour, the girls painted their nails and faces while chatting about beauty products. Martin was bored out of his mind so he took the free time to think. _Man, this is more to Vanessa than it seems. I didn't even know about the fire demons it was so obvious! She's perfect!_ So Martin's eyes never left Vanessa for a second.

At around eleven, the girls started to get tired. So they rolled out their sleeping bags in a straight line right under the vent and called it a night. Vanessa was directly below the vent.

Martin knew he was in trouble. The girls were directly under him and he had no idea of how to get past them without exposing himself and Billy. _I had better wait until they are all asleep. Less chance of waking them up then. _At around 12:30pm and Martin guessed all the girls were asleep so he woke Billy, who had fallen asleep in the wait, and asked for the rope they brought with them. His plan was to climb down the rope, step over the girls and make a brake for the door and it was working great... until they reached the door.

"Why hello Martin. Couldn't sleep?" Vanessa asked blocking the exit.

"Vanessa Billy and I were just uuhhh checking your room for bugs." Martin said hurriedly. "We did a good job there aren't any here."

"Uh-huh. And you expect me to believe that because..."

"'Cause you have a soft spot for me?"

Vanessa sighed. "Tell you what. I'll pretend all this never happened as long as you don't do this again. Alright?"

"Sure thing Nessa." Martin said relieved.

Vanessa opened the door for them to get out. As Martin was walking out Vanessa whispered in his ear, "Next time try to be a little more quiet when you spying on me. I have very good ears."

Martin just nodded at that and bolted for his room leaving Vanessa shaking her head in exasperation.


	3. Chapter 3: Debut

Chapter 3

It was the next day, a pretty normal one. Bright sunny, the kind everyone likes. Martin Mystery was spending his time walking through the quad thinking about the previous night. He was shocked to say the least. He thought he knew everything there was to know about the paranormal. He was surprised to find out that to defeat fire demons, you freeze then from the inside out. He hated being proved wrong.

Martin was cut out of his thoughts by a loud cheering coming from the old oak tree in the middle of the quad where a large crowd had gathered. Martin walked over to investigate. He managed to find his way through the crowd by crawling on the ground past their legs. Degrading, yes, but necessary.

When he got into the front of the circle, he stood straight up... smacking his head against someone else's. Hard.

"Ouch! Hey watch where you put your head." The person said

"Vanessa!" Martin shouted, recognising the owner of the voice. "What's going on here?"

"Martin Mystery. Can't I go 48 hours without you causing me a near concussion?" She asked rubbing her head. "I'm so gonna get a bruise." She mumbled.

"What's going on here?" Martin persisted.

"Oh. Yeah. There's this cool guy performing awesome tricks on a skateboard. He kinda looks like you, minus the Johnny Bravo hairdo." She said. "Look he is finishing up."

The performer gave one last mid-air spin and landed perfectly much to the delight of the crowd which roared deafeningly.

"He's kinda cute too." Vanessa said, looking dreamily at the performer who turned out to be...

_Marvin! What the hell is he doing here? I thought he was transferred._

Martin was cut out of his thoughts by Vanessa grabbing his arm and tugging him roughly over to Marvin. Martin looked down at their joined hands and blushed. Then he remembered that men don't blush.

Martin reddened.

Vanessa remained completely oblivious to the whole thing.

They finally reached where Marvin was but his back was to them. Vanessa quickly straightened up, brushing invisible dust off her clothes before clearing her throat quietly.

Martin scowled.

Marvin turned around and looked at them flashing a pearly white smile. Vanessa blushed and suddenly found her sneakers very interesting. Martin was trying his hardest not to scoff.

"Hey Martin. How's it hanging?" Marvin said.

"Fine." Martin replied. "What happened? I thought you got transferred."

"I did but my parents got moved back so it looks like I'm here to stay." He said.

Marvin then turned to Vanessa. "Who's your friend?" He asked

"This is Vanessa Marine. She is a new student and I'll be showing her around for the next 13 days." Martin said.

"Nice to meet you." Marvin said reaching out to shake her hand.

Vanessa looked up and flashed a pearly white smile at Marvin, a slight tinge of red on her cheeks. They shook hands and their hands lingered for longer than necessary.

Martin had had enough.

"Okay Vanessa." Martin said. "We'd better get going. Places to go people to see. Bye Marv!"

Martin grabbed Vanessa by the wrist, literally dragging her across the courtyard with hearts trailing from her as she waved stupidly to Marvin.

When they were a safe distance away, Vanessa snapped out of her trance and started walking on her own.

"He seems nice. You know him?" she asked Martin.

"Yeah I know him. He used to go here but then he was transferred." He said.

Vanessa nodded and they walked in silence for some time.

"So you said we had places to go." Vanessa said attempting to break the painful silence.

"Oh yeah!" Martin said brightening up. " We have the chemistry lab, biology lab, computer lab and my personal favourite the cafeteria. So," he said clasping his hands together, "Where do we hit first?"

Vanessa gave a small smile at his antics. "Well, do you have a –"

She was interrupted by Martin's watch beeping. He groaned and lifted his wrist up, scanning for the secret entrance to the Centre. He found it behind a bush. _Great. I found the entrance now for the excuse._

"What's wrong Martin?" Vanessa asked.

" I, uh, gotta answer a text message. Behind that bush! It's very private and may take a while so I'll meet up with you later, okay bye!" Martin said hastily sprinting for the bush. Kicking up a cloud of dust and blowing away Vanessa's hair in the process.

Vanessa looked at the bush where Martin had just disappeared and could have sworn she saw a flash of light. Then she realised it could have just been the light playing tricks on her. She then looked from left to right.

The courtyard was empty.

"Well, let's get this over with." She said, disappearing behind a building and vanishing.

_Martin Mystery. Clear._

The mechanical voice said. Martin loved the Centre. A secret organisation crawling with aliens and all matter of unexplainable bent on protecting the innocent from everything that goes bump in the night. Martin loved it here. It was his element.

Martin boarded the elevator to M.O.M's office wondering what today's mission could be about. He opened the sliding doors and felt a mixture of interest and disgust.

Interest because there was a new face, or rather eyes. The figure was covered from head to toe with black spandex. It had a long black cape that had a hood and reached the middle of its calves. It had black thigh-high heeled boots and a masked that covered its forehead, mouth and nose leaving only blue eyes that constantly seemed to glow with unnatural energy and a long flowing midnight black curtain of hair reaching the waist. The figure was obviously a girl.

Disgust because Marvin was there. Perfect.

Diana and Java were there too.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Martin said, straining to sound pleased.

"Martin! There you are! M.O.M was just about to brief us on the mission. We would have left without you." Diana said.

"Sorry I got a little held up." Martin replied.

"Or you were too busy showing around your girlfriend."

"Martin has girlfriend?" Java asked completely bewildered.

"No Java. I just show he around."

"Yeah. Martin couldn't get a girlfriend even if he paid her."

"Wanna bet?"

"Okay, okay, break it up. I have a very important mission for you guys." MOM said. "But first there are going to be some changes in your team."

"First as you can obviously see, we have a new agent. I'd like everyone to meet Siren. She's not from around here and has some very unique abilities."

"OOH!" Martin exclaimed hurrying over as excited as a child on Christmas.

"Do you have invisibility, telepathy, duplication, -" Martin just rambled on listing a very impressive assortment of powers, making Siren look rather flustered. Then annoyed.

She shot him a death glare.

Martin quivered.

"My abilities will be revealed in due time. Now we must focus on other things." Siren said.

She had a regal air about her, as if she were royalty. Her voice had a bit of an echo to it and she was just one of those people you just couldn't say no to.

"Thank you Siren. Now, Marvin will be joining you, as well as Siren, until further notice." MOM continued.

"What!" Martin screamed with a horrified look on his face.

"Yes," MOM said. "Now, on with the mission."

The screen behind MOM came to life. It said the location was Hawaii but everything was frozen solid. Even the sand was covered in a layer of ice.

"As you can see, we have a major crisis on our hands. Places are being frozen solid at an alarming rate. Witnesses report seeing ice warriors from different eras in time freezing and pillaging everything in sight. I need you to investigate and put a stop to this."

At that a thin line of violet energy shot up from the ground and widened to form a door that blew freezing cold air into the room.

"Good luck agents."

Dear readers,

Sorry about the overdue update. As I said on my fanfic Generator Titan, I went to boarding school. I go back on May 6th. Expect and update every week or so until then. Keep sending me reviews and PMs. I need to know if you are still reading!

Vanessa1288


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Honolulu, Hawaii 12:53pm_

The gang arrived in the former island paradise that was Honolulu. It was now frozen tundra. Everything was covered with ice, not snow, _ice. _Even the leaves on the coconut trees were frozen. Diana gave an exhale and even her breath turned into ice and fell to the ground. She sweat dropped.

"Thank goodness the Centre gave us these heat insulated jackets or else we would all freeze to death." She said.

Everyone were in standard issue heat insulated jackets and shoes with cleats to keep from slipping. Everyone except Siren. She was in the same outfit as in MOM's office. When questioned as to why she wouldn't wear one, she said, "Ice is my element. Protection against it is not necessary." Everyone dropped it after that. So now, here they were in an iced-over former paradise and she wasn't even shivering even though she was just in spandex and _heels_ on the slippery ice.

"Okay team, search for clues. Leave no stone unturned. If you find anything, report back." Martin said immediately taking charge. Everyone split up each going in their own direction.

...

Martin POV

So I branched off from the rest of the group, heading into the forest by a slick narrow pass. I nearly slipped several times. _What could have done this?_ It obviously wasn't a hoax, and it was easily the most powerful thing we have ever faced. As I slipped my way through the ice, I realised that the path ended and went on into pounds of snow, by falling into one. I scrambled to get out of the pile brushing snow off myself all the while_. Thank goodness these jackets have central heating. _ I glanced down at the pile of snow I had just fallen in and saw something reflect the light of the sun. I knelt down to get a better look. Turns out it was the tip of a sword. Now just any sword, it was made entirely of _ice. _I thought it rather strange that a sword made entirely of ice would be here, but then again, I've seen stranger.

I knelt down to get a better look at the sword. I knew absolutely nothing about swords but I could tell it was a good sword just by the look of it. It had a bit of a medieval look about it. I reached down to touch the sword, maybe even swing it around a little to see if it was legit. As soon as I touched the tip of the blade, which was _freezing _by the way, I felt something icy and strong grasp my wrist. I gasped when I saw a hand. Not just any hand, a solid ice, armoured hand. I quickly shook it off and crawled as far away from the snow pile as possible, sliding a great deal of the way.. When I got far away enough I stopped to catch my breath, exhausted from my four legged sprint. I got up and dusted the snow off of me and glanced back at the snow mound. To my utter shock and horror the mound _moved. _ It steadily rose higher until and ice knight burst through. It was horrifying. A walking ice skeleton with glowing red eyes. It gave an inhuman roar them made for its sword which it then thrust into the air and gave an even mightier roar.

Silence.

Suddenly a low rumbling tore through the entire area and hands started bursting out from all the mounds of snow. Ice warriors hoisted themselves out of them, all from different eras in time. Vikings, cavemen, soldiers, and more sprouted from the several mounds. When they were all free, they just... stopped. Slowly, painfully slowly, the first ice soldier, the one I woke, stretched his sword towards me. With a mighty roar from the group, they all charged for me. I didn't give anything a second thought.

I sprinted for all I was worth.

...

Siren's POV

I went in the direction of the now iced over beach. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew of only one thing that could do something like this. I just refused to believe it but it was so obvious yet impossible. He has been dead for millennia and only me and him are capable of this and it was certainly not me. And if it was him, well... _shit._

My musings were interrupted by a flash of light that blinded me momentarily. I looked down and saw something small and metal poking out of the snow. Curious, I knelt down and pulled it out. I gasped at what I saw. _My mother's necklace! _ It's impossible! It was supposed to be destroyed along with my mother in the great battle. That means it really is him. We are so screwed.

I took a better look at the necklace and smiled under my mask. It hadn't changed a bit. It was the shape of a diamond with four triangular section. Two out of four of them had gems inside. The upper right gem was as green as grass and if you looked very closely, you could see a landslide inside the gem. The lower right gem was as grey as a thundercloud and if you looked closely, you could see a very violent tornado. It had tiny diamonds decorating the edges and one big diamond joining all the sections. It is called the Necklace of the Elements. It's amazing that after all these years, it still tracked my progress. Sadly, the chain must have broken off at some point in time so I used it as a clasp for my cape. The diamonds in the Necklace shone brightly. My guess is because it was rejoined with its rightful owner after so long.

My thoughts were interrupted by a piercing scream. It sounded like a little girl in deep trouble. The screech pierced through the area only closer. Much closer. Before I knew it something ran into me hard knocking me face first to the ground. My eyes glow bluer as the person scrambles off me. I look up and see a very terrified Martin. Well, that explains the screams. I get up and dust myself off.

"Martin, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Siren!" he says grabbing me by my arms and shaking me like a ragdoll. "You have to run! Those things are coming!"

I whack him off of me and shoot him a puzzled look through my mask. "What things?"

Suddenly a low rumble and not-so-distant battle cries are heard coming closer to us. Martin points a shaky finger in the direction of the noise and whispers. "Those things."

Then a large army of ice warriors burst through the frozen foliage, charging full speed straight at us. We bolted without a second thought. The warriors hot on our tail. We tried losing them by zigzagging frequently but that only made them gain on us. They were going to get us soon. I hated this option but it was the only way to save our lives. I looked over at Martin and said, "Martin, try not to scream too much." He gave me a funny look and then I started floating and the funny look changed to a shocked expression.

"Grab on to my hand!" I shouted. He did and I hauled us up but unfortunately, I didn't go high enough so an ice Viking sliced my leg with his battle axe. I gasped and quickly went higher. Pretty soon we were out of range and into the open sky and I was in excruciating pain.

...

Here lies another chapter people. Up next, a fight scene and an explanation.

Vanessa1288


	5. Explanations

Chapter 5

_The Sky 1:25pm_

Martin POV

I have to admit, I was _terrified _of flying the first couple of seconds. I must have squeezed poor Siren to death. I'll have to apologise later. But who can blame me? If you were just jerked into the air by a flying human while being chased by hordes of animated ice statues, wouldn't you flip out too? Well, eventually I calmed down and really started to enjoy myself. Flying was an awesome feeling. Complete, unbridled freedom. Freedom from the world and all its problems. I even forgot about the walking ice sculptures. I let out a sigh and let the wind flow through my hair. I was cut out of my reverie by a pained groan coming from my air buddy (no pun intended). Then she shuddered so strongly that it slightly shook me. Now I was worried.

"Siren, are you okay?" I asked.

She turned to me. She looked like she was in so much pain. "One of the warriors... cut my leg with their sword." She said wearily.

I looked behind at her leg and sure enough, she had a nasty gash on her calve. It was bleeding too. A lot. I actually had no idea a leg could bleed so much I was starting to worry for her. I was worried for both of us as we started to descend drastically near the agreed meeting place.

"Siren! What's happening?" I shout.

She doesn't respond. I turn to her and realise she's passed out. Probably due to blood loss. Now I really start to panic. I'm hundreds of feet in the air and dropping drastically and the pilot is unconscious. Well, only one thing to do at a time like this.

"I am so sorry about this Siren. But I'm too young to die." I said to her. I drew my hand as far back as I could reach and slapped her across the face...er... mask as hard as I could. The reaction was instant. She jerked her head up and her eyes widened when she saw how close we were to the ground. Then they glowed and unnatural blue as she straightened us up to a standing position and stopped the fall quite abruptly creating a massive cloud of snow and ice.

...

Siren POV

Pain. I simply loathe pain but it just can't seem to get enough of me. That gash must have been pretty deep. I can feel my essence draining. I just hope I make it remotely close to the meeting place before I pass out completely. It didn't help that Martin was squeezing the life out of me. I really can't blame him though; I just wish he would let up. After a while he finally loosened his grip. I felt out and inaudible sigh of relief. I could breathe again. I looked over at him and saw he was really enjoying flying. His eyes were closed and he was taking deep breaths. I smiled slightly under my mask; Martin didn't notice of course, his eyes were closed. Suddenly a sharp pain travelled from my leg, up my spine to my brain causing me so much pain that I would have dropped Martin. I shuddered rather violently. Martin must have felt it because he looked at me with such a worried look it nearly broke my heart.

"Siren, are you okay?" he asked

I looked at him trying not to show how much pain I was in. By the look on his face I was failing miserably. "One of the warrior... cut my legs."

I managed to say, my strength leaving me. I barely registered him turning around before darkness surrounded me. The next thing I know my face is burning and we are hurdling towards earth. I quickly use up all the energy I could muster and stop us on a dime about six feet off of the ground. The sudden halt was so strong it created a mini snow cloud completely obstructing our view. I floated down and placed Martin down gently but he swayed a little, other than the fact that he looked like he was going to throw up, he was fine. Me however, I was hovering slightly above ground because I figured I wasn't going to be able to stand with a severed leg. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Diana, Java and Marvin running towards us with shocked looks on their face. Probably a lot of questions too.

Perfect.

...

Nobody's POV

A very surprised Diana was the first to reach the duo. "What was that?" she asked panting.

Then, Marvin and Java joined in and the barricade of questions started. "How can you fly?" "Why were you flying?" "Why you still floa-"

"ENOUGH!" Siren shouted or rather spoke up. Her eyes were glowing blue and she looked very annoyed. Everyone instantly shut up and looked at her.

"We do not have time for this! We are in grave danger and all you can think about is why I am flying?" Siren said slowly calming down. She turned and faced the other direction. "Now, unless you want to end up like them, I suggest you get behind me."

As soon as she finished speaking, a loud roar echoed through the clearing and Martin visibly paled. The ground began to shake causing everyone but Siren to shake violently. Diana latched onto Martin who held onto her just as tight. Java grabbed Marvin off of his feet and hugged him so hard he started to turn blue. Siren was calm, a look of boredom in her glowing blue eyes. Suddenly, the ice army burst through the frozen foliage and charged straight for the group, who, except for Siren, screamed. Siren's eyes glowed yellow as she rose higher into the air. Rocks and stones went up with her and started to circle around her. She raised her hands in front of her and slowly started to separate them. As she did so a large chasm started to form below the ice warriors. By the time her arms were spread as wide as they could go, all the ice warriors were swallowed by the gorge, their cries of war faded into nothing. Siren then slapped her hands together creating a sound wave that uprooted many frozen trees and sealed the gorge with a tremendous sound. Slowly, she started to float back down her eyes flickered back to their normal striking blue colour. She must have forgotten her leg was cut because she touched down with both legs. A painful shock ran through her entire body and she cried as she fell to the ground. Martin wriggled out of Diana's grasp and ran to her. He knelt down and grabbed her wrist. He was barely able to get a pulse.

"We have to get her to the Centre now!" Martin said looking at his team.

They were just standing there not moving. Each of them was just trying to process what had happened. They stood there in shock for several minutes. Suddenly the reality of the situation got to them and they ran over to the pair.

"What do we do Martin?" Diana asked studying Siren critically.

"MOM just installed teleportation into the U-watches. I'm going to take her to the centre so she can get treated. You guys can use Marvin's watch to teleport too." Without leaving any time for objection, Martin pressed a button on his U-watch and soon he and Siren faded away into nothing leaving a dumbstruck trio.

...

_The Centre 1:55pm_

Martin sat in the infirmary. Siren was on a table. When they teleported back, they landed in MOM's office and Martin explained the situation to her. She seemed unfazed by the fact that Siren moved the earth but her eyes widened when he got to the part about the ice warriors. Siren was the rushed to the infirmary and her cut was cleaned and bandaged. Martin sat by her bed thinking about the events of the day.

One of the best days of his life!

He couldn't believe he was on the same team with someone who was practically a superhero. It was every guy's dream. He made a mark to ask Siren a whole series of what Diana may call 'annoying' question about her powers. He might even get an awesome back-story if he was lucky.

Suddenly, Siren started tossing and turning frantically. She also started murmuring. Martin only caught snatches. "Ice. Cold. End. Immortal. Eternal. Different. NO!" All of a sudden she woke up, scaring Martin right out of his seat. She looked frantically left and right shaking like a leaf. When she finally realised where she was she let out a sigh of relief. Then she looked over the edge of the bed to see Martin on the floor, sprawled out flat on his stomach. As soon as Martin realised she was staring at him, he got up faster than he ever thought possible and acted as though nothing had happened. Siren just rolled her eyes. She then tried to get out of bed but as soon as she moved her leg, she felt pain course through her. She gasped involuntarily. Martin was at her side in an instant.

"You passed out after taking out the army. The gash was really deep. You lost a lot of blood." He helped Siren get into a sitting position. "It's all my fault." He said hanging his head low in shame. "If it weren't for my kicking and screaming, we would have gotten high enough so he wouldn't have been able to nick you. If you can call that a nick."

"Stop it." Siren said. "This is not your fault. I was well aware of the dangers and trust me, when you've been around as long as I have these things get pretty tiresome."

Martin gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean by that? You look about sixteen."

Siren said nothing but merely looked at her cast. "Why did they put this on me?"

"To stop the bleeding and help the cut heal." Martin replied

"MOM must not have told you that I could heal myself."

Martin was a little shocked by that. Then Siren put her hand on the cast where the cut would be. She closed her eyes and her hand glowed with a bright white light. When she had finished, she removed the cast. There was nothing to prove she had gotten cut. No scar even the material of her clothing was stitched back together.

"Whoa. That is so cool." Martin said completely awestruck.

"Come on. I'm sure the team wants some sort of explanation." Siren said standing up and walking briskly out the door towards MOM's office with Martin following.

...

Martin and Siren walked into MOM's office where Java, Diana, Marvin and MOM sat, seemingly to wait for them. Martin took a seat next to Diana and Siren walked to the centre of the room facing them.

Diana opened her mouth and Martin could tell just by the look on her face what she was going to say. But before she could say anything, Siren raised her hand and stopped her mid-exhale.

"I know you all have a lot of questions. I am here to explain everything that happened today to you. It would really help this whole thing if you would save your questions until the end."

She looked at each of their faces and took a deep breath.

"My name is Vanessa Mayim Hyrodia the first, Princess of Aquaria and I am fifteen thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine years old."

Just by the looks on their faces Siren could tell this was going to take a while. She let out an exasperated sigh. All their faces held a look of shock. All except MOM's of course which was as stoic as ever. That was expected seeing as she had heard this all before.

"Aquaria is but a fraction of was once a beautiful dimension in between yours called Eleunix until the day of my birth almost sixteen thousand of your earth years ago. At that time, humans on Earth were endowed with remarkable abilities. They were called elementalists. One of such people ,Rayan , crossed through the dimensions and ended up in the realm of Aquaria where he met Meridia, my mother, Queen of Aquaria. They fell in love and had me. Since my father was a full human and had control over all the elements, so have I. To an extent."

She paused to catch her breath and surveyed the audience. By the looks on their faces it was clear that she had their attention. She took one last breath and started again.

"On the day I was born, a great mutiny threatened our entire dimension. One of the most powerful people from each of the realms of fire, air, earth, and water. They called themselves the Titans. They waged war against the royal families. Soon, only my family was left. My father fought valiantly but perished. My mother tried to defend me but I got hit by a curse to age painfully slowly. My mother then teleported me to Earth. After that she used all the energy from every living thing around her to banish all of them, each to an area on Earth that was the closest to the conditions of their realm. To do that my mother perished and my once beautiful dimension was turned into a barren wasteland."

"For years I have been trying to find a way their but to no avail. Recently, I decided to use my powers to help people. After all, I do have all the time in the world." She finished.

She looked up at their astonished faces and braced herself for the oncoming questions.

Martin raised his hand up slowly. Siren sighed and pointed at him.

"So you have really been alive foe almost sixteen thousand years?" he asked

"Yes, and it's a very long time and a terrible curse." Siren replied.

Diana was up next.

"Where did you get that cool broach for your cape?"

"Actually, it's not a broach. It was once The Necklace of Elements. Magically crafted by my father and given to my mother to give to be on my birth. It tracks down each of the Titan's I have defeated. When I defeat a Titan, a new crystal forms and I absorb the fallen Titan's power. So far I have two, earth and air. Now I only need fire and water. I found it in Hawaii."

Then was Marvin. He was slumped backwards in his chair, practically lying down. "So," he said "you're basically telling us that you're an inhuman eternal freak with a sad backstory right?"

Silence.

Suddenly, Siren's breathing became very loud and she gripped MOM's desk with such force that it was splintering.

Through gritted teeth she managed to say," Wrong. I am trying to say I know exactly who is behind this. And Marvin, you are lucky I'm eternal." She said getting closer to him. "Because if I hadn't had millennia to practice control, you wouldn't be here right now." She said her voice oozing venom.

Then MOM spoke up. "Agent Siren, you know who is behind all this?"

"Yes." She said backing away from a nervous Marvin and a snickering Martin. "The third Titan. The Titan of Water. By the looks of it, he seems to fancy ice now. All that remains is to find where he was banished to."

"Can you do it?" MOM asked.

"Give me two days."

...

_Torrington Academy 3:00pm_

Martin POV

I was back in the school after a particularly exciting day on the job. My new teammate's a superhero from another dimension! How awesome is that!? Marvin shouldn't have insulted her like that though. Must be tough being eternal, watching everyone die while you barely change. She looks about sixteen so for her to be that old, she'd have to age one year for every thousand. Wow.

I rounded a corner into the corridor that heads to the cafeteria. I was hungry. I needed FOOD. All of a sudden I heard a lot of commotion coming from the far end of the hall. _It sure is a lot of noise. I'd better check it out. Lunch can wait. _So I walked slowly to the end of the hall. I finally got close enough to here bits of the conversation.

" – can't believe you would do this to me?! We were meant for each other." A voice I immediately recognised as Jenny's.

"Come on Jenny! I only said hi to him! I can't believe you would think I would steal him from you." Another voice said.

"Vanessa, you shook his hand too! He said he felt a spark. That was supposed to be our spark!" Jenny said.

_So they are fighting over a guy._

"You are being ridiculous!" Vanessa said.

"You watch your back Vanessa Marine. You stole my man so I'll steal yours."

"What are you talking about? I don't have a man."

"Oh really? Then who is Martin to you." Jenny said.

Silence.

"A friend?" Vanessa said with uncertainty.

"Wrong. Everyone knows you have a crush on him. He's had a crush on me since he first saw me. I can have him if I want and I will get him." Jenny said.

I heard the sound of heels on tiles fading away. When they were gone, I composed myself and put on a mask of happiness.

"Hi Vanessa." I said

She put on a genuine smile.

"Hi Martin. You sure have been gone a long time."

"Uh... yeah. So, before I left, you were asking me something?"

Vanessa thought for a moment and then her face lit up. "Oh yeah! Do you guys have a library?"

I gulped. _Oh no._ "Yes." I said

"Can you take me there?" she said, her blue eyes shining.

"Sure." I said. _Lunch will have to wait. _

We started walking down the hall in a very uncomfortable silence. Vanessa stopped all of a sudden and looked me straight in the eye as if searching my soul. The she smiled and said, "Let's go get some lunch first."

_Thank you so much!_

...

Dear readers,

This is my last update until July. I got to boarding school tomorrow where there is no internet acess so no updates for a while. I purposely made this the length of two chapters because of that. On the bright side I have plenty of time to plan the next chapter. I might even start Generator Titan up again.

Be strong and let the elements be with you! *fist pump*

Vanessa1288


	6. Unnoticed Hints

_Rome, Italy 1:15pm_

She was couched low, trying as best as possible to be concealed from her pursuers eyes. She was sweating profusely although you couldn't tell because of her mask. Her ice blue eyes scanned the perimeter. The coast was clear. She let out a sigh of relief. Siren and the gang were asked to track down a herd of basilisks in the Coliseum no less. She absolutely hated them, they were too sturdy. They were coated with stone and looked like giant lizards with blood red eyes and they moved deathly fast.

She shivered.

They had done well. Out of five of those horrible beasts, only one remained. On the bright side the others had disintegrated in an ominous violet gas. Unfortunately, the last one was the toughest and quite possibly the leader.

A loud roar was heard from the centre of the ring, where the gladiators fought.

That would be him. Fantastic.

She jumped up and raced through the various twists and turns that made up the ancient structure. Suddenly there was an ear piercing scream. Siren's eyes widened.

"Martin!" she yelled.

Now she couldn't waste her time trying to direct her way through the maze. So she held her breath, put her arms to cover her face, bust through three feet of rock until she reached the centre of the arena. Shaking the dust out of her long midnight mane, she looked up and saw Marvin, Diana, and Java unconscious and on the floor. In a corner, the massive beast had Martin cornered. Martin, not being one to give out without a fight, was lashing out at the beast furiously and accurately with his I-cutter. Siren was almost wanted to sit back and watch. That is, until the cutter hit the beast and shattered into a million pieces. Martin's eyes widened and he looked from the destroyed cutter to the monster. Then back again. He instantly dropped it and started backing away into the corner. Then he looked to me and fumed.

"Why are you just standing there! Can't you see I need help?" he said gesturing to the slowly approaching beast.

I stifled a chuckle at how comical he looked. "It looked like you had it under control. It was actually very amusing. But if you insist."

I focused and felt the dirty feeling in my eyes that meant I was using my earth powers. I raised my hand and chucked a giant rock at the beast. It turned to dust on impact. All was still for a while besides Martin's coughing. I thought I got it until it rammed into me knocking me into one of the walls and knocking the wind out of me. Before I had time to rest, it hit me with its armoured tail and sent me sprawling across the other side of the arena. I faintly heard Martin call my name. I was too focused on the charging beast. When it was close enough I struck it on its head and sent it tumbling. It was hard to breathe. I clutched my side and turned around to check on Martin. He was gesturing wildly. I had one second to wonder about what he could mean before the beast swatted me with his tail and sent me flying again.

When I landed, it was with a sickening thud. I felt horrible, my vision and hearing was blurred and I so desperately wanted the stone creature to -. Wait! My mind instantly cleared. Stone! I felt so stupid. I can control stone! With that new revelation fuelling me, I got to my feet, ignoring my body's protests. I looked up at the beast lumbering towards me. I took a deep breath and raised and open hand. The monster stopped inches from my face. Then I closed my hand, hard. The beast shattered into several pieces and dissipated into a violet mist. The explosion knocked me backwards and knocked me out into a blissful darkness.

….

I must not have been out for long. I soon felt someone nudging me awake. Then I heard Martin's voice.

"Are you dead?" he asked.

My back was to him so I couldn't tell whether he was joking or not.

"No, not yet." I said then I realised something. My mask was gone! It was probably torn to shreds by the blast. And Martin was right behind me.

Perfect.

"Hey, are you okay? Your voice sounds odd. Almost normal." Martin asked

"It's nothing. I just lost my mask." I said

"So? What's the big deal anyway? I've always wondered who you were. So what if your mask is gone? Let me in on the mystery."

I got up slowly, still not facing him but pulling a chunk of hair into my face just in case. I started to float. I couldn't risk the rest seeing my face so I decided to fly back. Before I left I turned slightly to Martin.

"It's not that I don't want you to know my identity. I'm scared of what people would do to you if they knew you knew." I said. At that I sped off as fast as I could towards Torrington.

….

_Torrington Academy 3:55pm_

Martin's POV

After Siren left me in suspense, the rest of the team started to wake up. I checked on Diana and Java. I could care less about Marvin. I then used my watch to phone MOM and she teleported us to her office. I reported the cutter incident and she took the ENTIRE WATCH for further analysis. My wrist felt so bare. She then asked where Siren was and I said she flew back. MOM cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You're telling me she chose to fly the entire way?" she said

"Pretty much." I replied

"Martin, what did you do?" she said sounding tired.

I held up my hand in defence. "Nothing, I swear. Her mask got torn to shreds during the fight and she didn't want me to know her identity. She said people would do horrible things to me if I knew."

Everyone just kept quiet after that and MOM opened a door for us to go home in.

…

I've been walking around for a couple hours now. It's not that I just have time to burn, I've been thinking very hard. When Siren's mask came off, I couldn't see her face her hair was blocking it. But her voice without the echo and slight disfiguration, sounded disturbingly familiar. I stopped to sit on a bench to think and compare voices. I was so into it I didn't hear someone calling me until I got hit on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" I said standing up instantly ready to pound the person who did that.

"Wow Marty. Watcha gonna do? Beat me up?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh, sorry Vanessa. I thought you were someone else."

I'll save the beating up thing for later.

"So, what were you doing?" she asked

"Well I-"

She cut me off by holding up one hand. "Don't tell me. You were thinking!"

"Yeah, so?" I said

She started laughing, "Wait till Diana hears about this. Martin Mystery of all people. Thinking!" She then whipped out her phone and started to type furiously.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm calling CNN. I've got their next headliner."

"Haha very funny." I said.

She smiled.

"So what's new?" I asked trying to keep up the conversation.

"I heard there is a Talent show coming up. And I was wondering if I should try out." She said and started walking away.

"It depends. What can you do?" I asked falling in step beside her.

She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and looked down blushing slightly. "You'll think it's weird." She said quietly.

"No I won't. Trust me, I've probably seen weirder." I said

"Well, it's actually two things. One is that I have a photographic memory." She said

"That's so cool! So you like remember EVERYTHING?" I asked excited.

She nodded and looked almost sad for a split second. We took a turn and then she continued.

"The second is I can mimic every sound I have ever heard to the letter."

I stopped walking. "I don't believe you. That's not possible."

"Oh yeah?" She said raising an eyebrow.

She opened her mouth and the sound of a lion's roar came out, scaring me for a split second.

"That one. Go with the mimicking." I said.

"The show's not till next week. Want to help me rehearse? I have to find the weirdest sounds." She said.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I could help you with that." I said

Our conversation was interrupted by Diana and Java running up to us. Diana started pulling my arm out of my socket trying to get me to follow her.

"Martin, come on we have a- Oh hi Vanessa." She said suddenly noticing her.

Vanessa smiled and gave a little wave.

Diana lowered her voice "We have a problem Martin. Let's go."

"In a minute. I'll catch up with you guys later." I said shrugging her off.

To avoid further objection, I grabbed Vanessa's hand and dragged her into the school hallway. Leaving a fuming Diana behing.

"What was that all about?" Vanessa asked confused.

"Nothing." I said passively.

We started walking down the hall talking some more about her act and the talent show. Then all of a sudden, Vanessa fell hitting the ground headfirst.

"Oops, sorry." I heard a voice sneer as I knelt down to check on her.

"Jenny, that so wasn't cool. She could have been hurt." I said pulling Vanessa up to her feet.

"I don't see why you care Martin, she's an even bigger freak that you." She said.

Vanessa looked down, her hair covering her face. "I am not a freak." She said, her voice shaking. At first I thought she was going to cry then I saw her clenching her fists until her knuckles were white then I realised she was suppressing her anger. A water fountain next to us started to shake.

"Yeah you are. A major freakazoid. I know so." Jenny insisted.

"You know absolutely nothing about me." Vanessa said in a way that scared me.

The water fountain started to shake even more violently and Jenny finally took notice of it. As soon as she did though, the mouthpiece popped off and water gushed out of it all over her.

"Agh! My hair!" she said trying to shield herself from the spray.

It took all my willpower to not laugh. I turned to Vanessa to see what she thought of this but she was already gone. Then I remembered I had a mission and quietly backed away to find an entrance to the Centre.

….

_The Centre 4:56pm_

I rushed into MOM's office thinking I was about to be yelled at for not showing up on time. To my surprise everyone was there, except MOM. I couldn't believe it. MOM was late! This day just keeps getting weirder. I saw Siren in a corner avoiding my gaze and, feeling bold, I went up to her.

"The weirdest thing happened at my school today. My friend and I were in the hall when a water fountain exploded! There was water everywhere!" I said

She looked down and said quietly "Maybe it was just and accident."

I was about to say more when MOM burst in.

"Sorry I'm late agents. I'll make this brief. More of the ice warriors have been located in a remote location in Antarctica. I need you to check it out." She said.

With that she opened a portal and threw us out into the frozen tundra. WITHOUT jackets.

Perfect.

….

Dear fans,

I'm back and will be updating often until September 16th. By popular demand, I will be continuing Generator Titan. I just hope you keep reading and reviewing. Check out my profile. I've got some new ideas and I want you to give me feedback.

Your author,

Vanessa1288


End file.
